


For Every Song I've Sung (You Are The Reason)

by etprimula



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etprimula/pseuds/etprimula
Summary: Random drabbles from my bored mind.i. Universe - JR x S.Coupsii. The Answer - Baekho x Minhyuniii. Paradise - JR x Baekhoiv. Kiss it Away - Baekho x Minhyunv. Thinking About You - JR x S.Coupsvi. Wish - Baekho x Minhyunvii. Rain - past Baekho x Minhyun, present JR x Baekhoviii. Cat - JR x Baekhoix. You're My Melody - Baekho x Minhyunx. For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting - JR x S.Coupsxi. All That Glitters - Jaejoong x Minhyunxii. The Man Who Knows - Baekho x Minhyun





	1. Universe

 

Just like a movie reel on repeat, just as vivid, just as consistent, Seungcheol had always dreamt of him.

 

Seungcheol woke up with tears in his eyes, yearning to see the same deep, loving eyes, wanting to feel the same rough but warm set of hands against his own.

 

 _Maybe this life time isn't for us_ , Seungcheol hears in his head in a deep, ragged voice.

 

"You're Choi Seungcheol, right?"

 

A soft, natural tinge of black and brown replaced the once grayish hair, but still the same twinkling, deep set of orbs and a blinding smile.

 

"I'm Kim Jonghyun."

 

_Maybe this life time will be ours._


	2. The Answer

"What's this?" Minhyun asks, of all the things he expected the least upon arriving home from university is the scene of his roommate and lover getting frantic in the kitchen and serving him a pot of kimchi jiggae.

"Does it look that bad you can't even recognize what dish it is?" Dongho whines, to which Minhyun chuckles. He's just too cute.

"No I mean, why all of a sudden?" Minhyun picks up a spoon to stir at the soup, intaking the delicious aroma the dish stimulates.

"I... was watching some cooking show and I was kind of free so... " Dongho trails off, ears turning pink as he fiddled his fingers. Not satisfied with his reason, Minhyun raised an eyebrow, eyes not leaving the shorter man.

"Just eat it!" Dongho huffs. Minhyun sniggers.

"Okay, okay."

Scooping a good amount of soup, Minhyun places the spoon near his mouth to blow it cool and carefully slurped it, feeling the warm, rich liquid against his taste buds. He looks up at Dongho.

"How is it?" Dongho asks and Minhyun almost laughs at how nervous the other looked.

"It's suprisingly good? You should cook more often." Minhyun says with a smile.

As Minhyun slurped another spoonful, Dongho lets out a sigh, his eyes turning into crescents as he smiles bright. "What a relief." Dongho says along with a fit of giggles.

Minhyun feels himself fall in love all over again.


	3. Paradise

Jonghyun hoped he could forget.

How Baekho's embrace felt so warm and safe, how his strong and thick arms wrapped around Jonghyun's small frame from behind as they lay down the bed one lazy afternoon. How Jonghyun would feel his lover's slow and steady breath blowing against his nape and he would sigh in content as he leans back, closer to the other's chest, wishing for moments like this to never end.

How Baekho's bright smile and twinkling eyes would welcome him home after a long day out working. How the other's crisp black suit looked from behind as he prepared his young master's supper and how Jonghyun would just wrap his arms around his butler, sniffing the scent of soap and aftershave that lingers in his lover's neck and Baekho would scold him jokingly but never asking his master to let go.

How Baekho stared at him with worry, fists clenching and ears red with rage as Jonghyun comes home wounded with gunshot wounds, the enemies of their family seemingly assaulted the heir on his way home. Despite being treated already Baekho would still ask him if he's okay and Jonghyun smiles softly at the other, hands delicately cupping the butler's face to assure him that he's fine and he would heal and Baekho would sigh, eyes still full of worry and care and at times like this Jonghyun feels like he is in cloud nine, knowing that someone actually cares for him genuinely, not just because of his status nor wealth.

How Jonghyun received a mail one night that caused his heart pound in anger and distress. He reads the letter beside a sleeping Baekho, he reads how the sender seems to know his relationship with his butler and how Baekho is his greatest weakness. He clenches the paper hard enough for it to crumple and tear as he read the last sentence of the letter. _Step down or I'll kill him._

How Baekho's chest bursted red in front of him, how he caught his lover's falling body eyes wide heart stopping the words _no no no_ echoing like a mantra in his head. How Jonghyun instinctively clenched his own gun hard and shot down the person who took his Baekho away, mercilessly shooting everywhere, anywhere. His gun runs out of bullet and he throws it away, immediately craddling the face of his lover who looked up at him, eyes glassy and weak, mouth dripping with blood croaking words Jonghyun could not hear over his own screaming and crying. _I love you, Jonghyun._

But Jonghyun could not forget.

Lying still at the bed he once shared with Baekho, he grips the revolver in his hand, raising it to his head as he closed his worn and puffy eyes, the corners of his mouth rising forming a small smile.

_I'll finally meet you again, Baekho._


	4. Kiss it Away

"Dumb. Dumb dumb Baekho." Minhyun mutters annoyingly under his breath as he half sprinted towards NU'EST W's waiting room.

_"You know Baekho. No matter how tough he looks, he's a complete mush. A delicate mush." Jonghyun carefully whispers, eyes never leaving the door where Baekho could enter any moment._

_"That doesn't explain why he's avoiding me?"  Minhyun asks in frustration and the sound of Ren snorting adds fuel to the fire._

_"He's jealous and insecure at the same time, you dense human." Ren says in between munching on a bread. "Ong Seongwoo is talented, handsome, funny, and always beside you. Do you get it now?"_

 

"Kang Dongho!" Minhyun slams the door open, much to the surprise of all the staff, the members who was removing their make ups, and Baekho who was playing on his phone. Baekho looks up, irritated.

"What the- HEY!" Baekho failed to protest as a strong hand grabbed him and forced him out of the room.

"Where the hell are we going?" Baekho screams, but no answer came, just endless walking led by the taller man. Tired and nervous at the same time, Baekho just allowed the other to lead him to wherever he wants to go.

They arrived at an empty props room, Minhyun looked around before closing the door and locking it, trapping Baekho in the process.

"What are we doing here?" Baekho asks wearily,  too conscious at Minhyun's intense stare, and Baekho realized how close their faces are. It's not that he's not used to it, but he had not shaved well, had erased his make-up already and he feels really _really_ ugly-

A warm pair of lips disrupts his self-depreciating thoughts. But even before he could kiss back, it was gone.

"You're beautiful." Minhyun whispers, and dips down for another peck.

"You're perfect." Another peck.

"And I love you for who and what you truly are."

This time, Minhyun kisses him fully, tounge slipping in Baekho's mouth, tasting the perfection that is his lover.

Baekho closes his eyes, his heart feels full and deeply loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the kudos, comments, and hits! I love y'all! ♥


	5. Thinking About You

Seungcheol never knew he'll ever be fascinated with someone eating ramen.

There's something about Jonghyun's freshly dried hair, haphazardly combed that showed his forehead, about his simple white shirt, and his concentration on the food in front of him that makes Seungcheol's heart skip a beat.

Maybe it was the simplicity of the moment. Simplicity they wished they had more often.

Whipping his phone out, Seungcheol takes a quick snap of the scene which leaves the older raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's that for?” Jonghyun asks. Seungcheol just smiles, rests his chin on his palm, and stares at the man in front of him lovingly.

"Nothing. Just continue eating."

Jonghyun scoffs before taking a sip of Cola, but Seungcheol doesn't miss the hint of pink tainting the other's cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this glorious picture. https://www.instagram.com/p/BfLpMvEgHl2/?hl=en&taken-by=pledis_boss


	6. Wish

“You should have told me sooner, Minhyun-ah.” Baekho states meekly, raising his head to meet Minhyun’s.

Minhyun could not lift his head up, eyes not leaving the probably melt strawberry frappe in his hands.

“You should have just told me.” This time, Baekho’s voice cracks. Minhyun holds on the cup tighter.

“I’m sorry.” Minhyun manages to croak out, his guilt eating him alive.

“But he makes you happy, right?” 

 Minhyun lifts his head, and he sees Baekho’s lifeless, bloodshot eyes glazed with unshed tears.

Minhyun’s heart clenches painfully.

“I know he does, Seongwoo’s a funny dude.” The main vocalist chuckles bitterly.

Minhyun could not meet his eyes anymore.

“As long as you’re happy, I’ll be fine.” Baekho’s voice wavers, removing the silver band in his left ring finger.

“Let’s end it here, so you could start prettily with him.” The main vocalist slides the band towards Minhyun, who could only stare blankly at their once couple ring, a cheap one but with so many memories of struggle and happiness.

As the jingle of the café door echoes signaling Baekho’s departure, Minhyun’s tears finally fall.


	7. Rain

It is as nostalgic as the scent of rain in a summer night.

 

The sight of Baekho smiling beautifully and brightly that is.

 

It is as painful as the cold breeze that slaps his bare skin on winter daybreak.

 

Fully knowing that the happiness that radiates in Baekho’s ethereal umber-colored eyes is not meant and caused by Minhyun. _But rather, he was the reason of its temporary disappearance for some time._

 

It is as numbing as the freezing, heavy rain in autumn, when even an umbrella could not protect you from the harsh typhoon.

 

Minhyun watches as Jonghyun builds Baekho up again, hands tightly knitted together, as if the horrendous pain Minhyun inflicted never existed.

 

Guilt comes like a storm, slowly dwindling into resignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is supposed to be an epilogue, with "Wish" being the prologue, since I'm still working on the main story (a separate one-shot). Idk man, I'm just craving for some JBaekMin love triangle. :(( 
> 
> Thank you again for the kudos, comments, and hits! ♥


	8. Cat

Dongho can feel someone's eyes on him.

They just came back home from filming Weekly Idol, and as much as he's delighted and satisfied at their first solo apperance, it definitely sucked all of his energy and he feels so damn tired.

But something's really weird though, he feels like his every move is being watched ever since they finished filming.

Now that they arrived at their dorm, he can definitely sense someone following him.

Too tired to analyse anything, he immediately ran to his room, only for that "someone" to follow him there as well. Even closing the door behind him. Dongho sighs.

"Jonghyun, what is it?"

He was answered with a tight back hug, surprising him in the process. Dongho feels the other burry his face on his back.

"How come we're together all day but I still miss you so much?" Jonghyun mumbles.

Dongho chuckles tiredly, turning around to face the pouty leader looking at him with puppy eyes. He's so cute what the hell! Dongho internally screams.

Dongho snakes his arms around the other's thin waist, enveloping him in a warm embrace. "Miss you too." He whispers at Jonghyun's ear.

"The way you carried Minki earlier... can you carry me like that too?"

Dongho really didn't expect that.

But with the way Jonghyun was pleading, he knew he can't say no.

Laughing in resignation, Dongho grabs the other's thighs and lifts Jonghyun up, the latter immediately placing his arms around Dongho's neck and his legs around the waist for support.

"Wow this feels nice." Jonghyun chuckles as he rested his forehead against the other, eyes intensely staring at Dongho's flushed face.

"Now what." Dongho asks in fake annoyance only to be answered by a small peck which had gone as soon as it came.

Dongho was about to protest when Jonghyun beats him to it, kissing him fully on the lips, tilting his neck to get better access. The main vocalist lets out a small whimper before closing his eyes, letting himself focus on the feeling.

It started out slow, basking into each other's lips like dancing Waltz in a sunday afternoon, until it turns needy, all tongue and teeth like fire suddenly kindling, and Dongho figures that they indeed missed each other dearly as he held on the leader's thighs more tightly and he feels Jonghyun push his body closer against his chest.

Running out of breath, they reluctantly part their lips, foreheads flush against each other, never breaking eye contact as they stare at each other with neediness.

"Bed?" Jonghyun suggests with a sly smirk on his face.

"Bed." Dongho replies and he realizes that he really isn't that tired at all. 


	9. You're My Melody

  
"Mr. Hwang, do you like someone nowadays?"

The question made the music teacher halt playing the piano, a tinge of red starts to bloom on his ears. He turns to look up at Seonho, the ever innocent but straightforward  student of his with a forced, naive smile.

"What made you ask that, Seonho?"

The child in question shrugs, "you've been playing old love songs instead of Mozart pieces."

Another kid, the always curious Daehwi, nods in agreement, followed by a series of jeers from the other students.

Minhyun feels his face flush. He did not expect his students to notice that, heck, he did not even notice he's been doing that if Seonho did not point that out. Minhyun tries to calm his students down and deny whatever they were "accusing" him of when a loud whistle interrupts his jumbled, panicked brain.

"Lai Guanlin! Good job!"

From outside the window of the music room was the soccer field, and Minhyun sees a bunch of kids running around playing soccer and a certain bulky man in trainer outfit patting a kid on the back and Minhyun's brain suddenly short circuits.

Mr. Kang Dongho, PE teacher, fitness instructor, and the reason why Minhyun's been playing old love songs.

_Minhyun, you're in a class. Pull your shit together._ The music teacher takes a deep breath and goes back to the now calmed down class and plays a Mozart piece, hoping they never bring that "love song" fiasco ever again.

From outside, Dongho wonders why Minhyun's playing a Mozart again after a few weeks full of local love songs.

~

It's been a long tiring day for Minhyun, Fridays we're always the "club day" that's why aside from his regular classes, he'd been tutoring the members of the music club. Stretching his limbs as he walks back to the music room after a CR break, he anticipates packing up his stuff, going home, and jumping on his comfy bed to sleep.

What he had not anticipated was a familiar song playing on the piano whereas no student should have been in the school at this hour.

Preparing to scold whoever tried to stay beyond class hours, Minhyun hurriedly opened the door to the music room, only to be welcomed by broad shoulders hunched over the piano jolting in surprise at the sudden banging of the door.

"God, you scared me. Could've opened the door a little gentler?" Kang Dongho says with wide, doe eyes and a hand over his chest.

"Mr. Kang?" Minhyun could feel his heart start to beat a tad bit faster and he knows this ain't going to be good.

"We're the same age. Just call me Dongho." the PE teacher smiles and Minhyun could feel his sanity abandon him little by little.

"R-right. Why are you here anyway?" the music teacher tries to sound casual but fails as he stuttered quite horribly and Minhyun just really wanna smack his self right now.

"Oh, you've been playing Kim Junsu's Yesterday for the past weeks. It's my favorite song as well."

Minhyun stares blankly at Dongho for a while, a gazillion thoughts running through his head like _"what the fuck is happening why is he in front of me"_ and " _how the fuck did he know i've been playing that for weeks"_ and also...

"You know how to play a piano?"

Dongho shyly smiles and scratched the back of his head, ears turning pink.

"Yeah. I actually applied here as a music teacher but they said they already have a very talented one so I opted for my other passion, which was sports and fitness."

Minhyun didn't know if he should be happy over the compliment or be ecstatic about the fact that him and Dongho have something in common and he knows this is his chance to ask the other out but being a pussy that he is, all he could say was.

"Ah, really."

_Hwang Minhyun why the fuck are you like this._ The music teacher mentally cussed his self because he deserves it. He looks up shyly to see the PE teacher staring straight at him with soft smile.

"Since we're both music enthusiasts, why don't we eat dinner together so we can know more of each other?"

Minhyun's eyes widened. _Is this...?_ _Does he...?_

"Yes, I'm asking you out. Yes, I like you."

Minhyun's jaw literally dropped, his heart starts to beat faster than he could imagine and he feels his face fill with warmth and he couldn't care less how red he looks right now because all that matters now is his answer.

"S-sure. And... I... like you too."

Dongho puts on the brightest and most beautiful smile Minhyun ever saw in the surface of earth and he feels his breath being knocked away from his lungs and _oh God he's so beautiful._

"Let's go?"

"Y-yeah. Let's go."


	10. For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting

 

"Speaking of girlfriends, who’s your first, Seungcheol hyung?" Seungkwan asks while chewing on a chicken leg, the question earning fourteen curious eyes directed at Seventeen's leader. 

 

Seungcheol gulps, an unfamiliar lump forming in his throat, fingers gripping on the chopsticks tight as he momentarily stopped breathing. 

 

 

_Seungcheol hates himself, hates his incompetent self who can't even learn a simple dance routine. It's been days, and he can't even come close to how perfect Jonghyun had been doing it. He ruffles his sweaty locks in frustration, trying his very best not to cry._

 

_"Hey." Seungcheol feels someone tap his back. He looks up to Jonghyun, looking down at him with a soft smile._

 

_"It's okay. Let's do it again?" The smaller man says, so soft and warm and incredibly comforting._

 

_From that moment on, Seungcheol thinks that Jonghyun is the most beautiful person he had met._  

 

 

 

"Right. You never told us!" Baekho exclaims. 

 

"Wasn't it the female trainee who left when we debuted?" Jeonghan reveals, which elicited numerous gasps from the boys. 

 

The man in question remains tight lipped, mind racing a million thought, a million memories he tried so hard to bury over the years. 

 

 

 

_It was never meant to happen, Seungcheol knows that he should have not done it, but he finds his own lips pressed against a sleeping Jonghyun beneath the dim lights of the practice room and against the cold mirror._

 

_It was wrong, but the serenity in Jonghyun's face seems so beautiful and right in Seungcheol's heart._

 

_Reality came like an ice cold water pouring over him when Jonghyun's eyes fluttered open. Seungcheol expected Jonghyun to slap him, or to give him a disgusted look, or to simply walk away from him._

 

_What Seungcheol did not expect was Jonghyun's hands grabbing the back of the younger's neck, bringing their lips together again._  

 

 

 

"That girl? Wow, hyung. She's really pretty!" Mingyu awed, eyes sparkling towards their leader. 

 

"What happened though? Why'd you break up?" Aron asks in pure curiosity. 

 

"Hyung, were you even listening? She left Pledis." Joshua snickers as Aron huffed at him. 

 

"How is that a reason to break up? There are idols from different agencies who date." Wonwoo retaliates. 

 

"She left the entertainment industry all together." Woozi nonchalantly says, sipping on his soda. 

 

"Seungcheol really liked her though. He looked the happiest in those times." Jeonghan reminisced. 

 

Everything remained unheard to Seungcheol, his thoughts louder than the chatter. He hestitantly looked up to the person across him, to Jonghyun who had been silent all the time. 

 

Their eyes meet for a brief moment before Jonghyun looked down, a bitter smile splayed on his lips. 

 

 

 

" _Hurry up!" Jonghyun reaches Seungcheol's hand and grabs it tightly before running off, away from the agency, away from the tiring physical classes._

 

_They have no idea where they're going, small puffs of air coming out of their mouths, the sound of stiffled giggles littering the empty and quiet streets._

 

_Finally running out of breath, they settled down at an empty playground. They occupied the empty swings._

 

_"We're so dead tomorrow." Seungcheol chuckled._

 

_"As long as we're getting punished together, then I guess it’s fine?"_

 

_"Eh no. I'm sacrificing you. You are the mastermind anyway." Seungcheol mocks, sticking out a tounge towards the smaller man who was now glaring at him._

 

_"You can't do that to me."_

_"Oh yes I can."_

 

_Jonghyun motioned to stand up, moving in front of Seungcheol whose playful smirk never left his face. The smirk was replaced by a shriek as Jonghyun pushed his swing hard._

 

_"Yah!!"_

 

_Jonghyun laughs hard as he repeared the action, each earning a scream from the younger._

 

_"Stop stop stop that's scary- YAH!!!!!!"_

 

_After a very high swing,  Jonghyun catches Seungcheol, enveloping him a tight hug, cheeks pressing together._

 

_"God, I love you so much." Jonghyun whispers to a flustered Seungcheol._

 

_"I love you. I love you. I love you." Jonghyun repeats like a mantra, bringing their bodies impossibly closer._

_Seungcheol's heart soared, and he never felt this happy over a simple hug, he never felt this happy in his entire life._

 

 

 

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Seungcheol hears Chan ask from his side, obviously worried at the older's silence. 

 

"Maybe we should stop talking about-" Hoshi was cut off by a curious Jeonghan. 

 

"Why? Is there someone else before her?" 

 

Seungcheol hears his heart thumping loudly against his chest. "No... no one."

 

Building up all the courage he has, he whips his head once again towards Jonghyun's direction. 

 

Jonghyun had stopped eating, eyes glassy as he stared at the floor blankly. 

 

 

 

_"Cheol... Cheol I'm sorry. I- I'll try harder, Cheol please don't do this." Jonghyun practically begged, tears falling down endlessly._

 

_They were alone at the dance studio, where they started their dreams together, where they danced, sung, laughed and fell in love._

 

_It was the same place where Seungcheol's biggest regret took place._

 

_"Stop it Jonghyun. I knew this won't work. You're busy with your group, I'm busy trying to survive and debut. Let's... just stop this." Seungcheol says sternly, trying to get away from the older's grasp but it Jonghyun held on tight, as if his life depended on Seungcheol._

 

_A burden Seungcheol wishes to disappear._

 

_"I promised I'll make it work, Cheol-ah. Let me try again-"_

 

_"Jonghyun I don't love you anymore!"_

 

_It came out as a surprise to Seungcheol. It wasn't what he meant, it wasn't what he wanted to say, and God knows it isn't true._

 

_But the pain in Jonghyun's eyes were raw, his tight grip loosening. Jonghyun stares straight at Seungcheol, searching, maybe a hint of guilt or a glint of remorse, or just to hear Seungcheol say that he meant otherwise._

 

_Seungcheol wanted to, but he can't. He doesn't know why but he can't bring himself to comfort the other man._

 

_He was selfish like that._

 

_The younger hears the older chuckle bitterly, "I understand." Jonghyun says as he retreated, away from Seungcheol, away from the three years they had._

 

_Seungcheol wished he held onto the older. Had told him that it wasn't because he doesn't love him. Had told him that he was insecure and jealous of the other's feats, that he wants Jonghyun to stop feeling sorry because of his own shortcomings._

 

_Seungcheol wished that he wasn't so prideful like this._

 

_The door closes, Seungcheol finally cries._

 

 

 

"How about Jonghyun hyung?" Seungkwan asks excitedly. Jonghyun raises his head in question. "What about me?" 

 

"When was your first? Oh but, have you ever dated hyung? I never heard anything about you from Ren hyung." Seungkwan cheerfully queries, although earning a flying chicken bone aimed at him courtesy of Ren who was sitting beside the main vocalist. 

 

"Don't expose me like that." 

 

"Oh so you can expose everyone but no one can expose you?" Jeonghan spites playfully and was answered by an annoyed grunt.

 

"But seriously, I never saw you seeing someone." Aron amusedly says. Jonghyun just smiles at his hyung.

 

A smile Seungcheol knows well enough.

 

It was the same smile that Jonghyun greeted him with as he walked towards the conference room, whispers of how Nu'est is going downhill audible enough to the two of them. It was the same smile Jonghyun wore at the Produce 101 finale, a smile that suppresses all his pain and sadness.

 

"Because I never did."

 

A dull pain strikes Seungcheol's chest. 

 

 

 

_"I never stopped loving you. I want you to at least remember that." Jonghyun whispers, a faint, playful smile tainting his lips as he motioned to leave the conference room, right after discussions of Nu'est's disbandment._

 

_Seungcheol belatedly realized that he doesn't want it to end like this._

 

_But he'd hurt Jonghyun enough, to the point of no return._


	11. All That Glitters

Being an idol was simply the greatest regret Kim Jaejoong ever had in his life. The 31 year old singer and actor swore on his rack of albums and trophies that he would be more than willing to throw away all the attention, fame, and money he gained from this job in exchange for a normal life.

A normal life where he would have genuine friends rather than gold digging ones, where he would be able to sleep well at night rather than staying up until next morning to finish all the schedules his greedy company had forced to fit in, where he would be free of all the scrutinizing eyes of the public and he would be able to smile honestly rather than faking it every day.

And maybe a normal life where he could love freely, to fulfill the emptiness in his heart.

Sighing in disappointment, Jaejoong looks over himself at the mirror once again, preparing to leave for a so-called company dinner his manager had forced him to attend because "they are important people, you should attend and maybe catch some CFs from them."

 _What a load of bull._ Jaejoong thought as he left his house to get over it.

The bar wasn't too bad. It was a high class one, the type of bars only CEOs would attend to. But nevertheless, Jaejoong still finds it disgusting. Old men dancing with younger ladies, old women forcing the young waiters to sing with them or some other shit. The scene left a bitter taste in Jaejoong's mouth, and he feels like throwing up. He walks as fast as he can towards the room his manager said to go to, trying not to pay attention to any of the other rooms.

Not until he hears something that made his world stop for a moment.

A soft, soothing voice resonated from the room at the end of the hall, singing to Jaejoong's friend (and one of the rarest real friend of his), Junsu's song.

_It feels like yesterday, the unfading day_

Never, in Jaejoong's entire career, had he ever heard a voice as angelic as this mysterious person possessed. Too curious and too drawn in, he inched closer to the room to peek in.

_Your eyes glowed like a child’s_

Heart pounding (for an unknown reason to Jaejoong), he pushes open the slightly ajar door.

_You comfort me, when I wanted you to lean on me_

The sight of drunk middle-aged women welcomed the curious singer, his eyes roamed around to find the owner of the voice whom had Jaejoong been yearning for ever since hearing it.

And he sees him.

Clad in a waiter's uniform, standing tall in front of the karaoke machine, was a young lad immersed into singing his heart out, eyes closed, lips pink, and ears burning red.

He looks as angelic as his voice.

_Who thought I’d be the one leaning on you?_

As the young lad draws the last note before singing another verse, he slowly opened his eyes to look around, only to meet Jaejoong's eyes. The idol smiles, intending to clap his hand silently to compliment the waiter, but the latter gasped so hard that the drunk women jolted awake.

"Why the hell did you stop singing?!" Jaejoong flinched at the sudden anger of the drunkard. He glanced at the waiter in worry, and the idol was amazed at how composed the waiter was. Bowing in apology, he tried to continue singing.

"Maybe he needs more coins, you know, like a fucking machine." The other woman says rudely before throwing coins at the waiter.

"Here, you beggar! Now sing!"

The waiter tried to avoid the rain of hard coins thrown at him, but it hit him and Jaejoong could hear him hiss in pain.

And that made Jaejoong's patience reach its limit and storm inside the room, grabbing the waiter's arms to leave, but not forgetting to leave words for the nasty old women in the room.

"You idiots should go to hell and take with you your nasty husbands who can't keep their dicks inside their pants."

Ignoring the screams of anger, the idol pulls the waiter away from the room.

Jaejoong finds an empty karaoke room (a VIP room, he recongnized, as he was frequently in these kind of rooms for reasons the same as his original agenda tonight) and made the boy sit while he called another waiter to get them some ice and juice.

"I can do that for you Sir" the boy mutters as Jaejoong finishes his call for room service. The idol turns around to see that the boy was already standing,  now fully seeing the waiter's physique.

He was tall, inches taller than Jaejoong. Not too skinny, not too fat. His hair were the shade of mahogany, parted slighty at the left of his forehead. His eyes were like almonds, and it shone under the bluish light of the room.

But what stands out the most was the boy's ears that looked like it was burning at how red it looks.

"Why are your ears so red?" Jaejoong suddenly blurts out, and he wants to slap himself for asking such an irrelevant question to someone he just met. The boy suddenly blushed, and the reaction wasn't what Jaejoong expected.

He could've laughed, he could've looked at him weirdly, or he could've explained that he was flustered by the way the women acted. But why did he blush? Jaejoong's mind worked in circles as he stared at the boy in front of him looking down at his feet as if he is ashamed of something.

"I'm..." the boy starts.

"You are what?" Jaejoong inquires. He noticed how the boy took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm actually a big fan of yours."

Oh.

"You know me?" The boy suddenly looks at him with shock.

"Who wouldn't know you? You are the best idol in the world!" The boy exclaims with a very bright expression etched in his face.

He had heard these kind of compliments numerous times, from MCs to his own fans. But the way this kid had innocently said it as if Jaejoong was the light of his world made the idol's heart pound, warmth spreading through his entire body.

Warmth that he had never felt in years.

He looks at the boy fondly, looking up to that bright smile. Feeling giddy inside, Jaejoong decides to be a little playful towards the boy.

"If you are a fan of mine, then why are you singing Junsu's song back there?"

The redness of the boy's ears as well as the pinkish hue on his pale cheeks had returned, and Jaejoong struggles to stiffle a chuckle.

"Ah, it's just that I... oh gosh this is embarrassing."

"What is?"

"I was..."

"What?"

The boy looks at Jaejoong with shyness and hestitation before looking down again, playing with his fingers.

"I was imagining that I was singing the song to you, since I really liked how the lyrics we're written."

Fuck. I'm fucked. Jaejoong thought as he feels his cheeks turn warm and his heart beat faster than normal. He can't seem to know what to say nor be able to look at the boy in the eyes. It was silent for a while until the door clicks open.

"A pitcher of iced tea and a bucket of ice for room 026?" the waiter, who seems like in his mid 30s, stepped in the room to place their orders in the table and glared at the younger waiter.

"Minhyun, why are you just standing there instead of bringing Mr. Kim Jaejoong's order yourself? It might've been faster." The older waiter blurted through clenched jaws. "And why are your hands dirty? Cleanliness is a basic rule."

The boy, whose name is Minhyun, raised his hands to inspect, only to find small bruises dainting his fair hands, probably from the treatment he received from the women moments ago. And it only fueled Jaejoong's irritation towards the rude waiter.

"I asked him to stay here with me." Jaejoong spoke with sharpness in his tone, glaring at the stunned waiter in front of them. "And those are bruises in his hand, since you let your employees be treated as trash in this place."

The waiter quickly bowed in apology and left the room, and Jaejoong wasted no time and immediately grabbed an ice cube.

"Sit down and fold your sleeve up."

Minhyun hestitated a little before doing as Jaejoong ordered. The idol sat beside the younger and placed the ice on the bluish marks on his left hand and arm, to which Jaejoong gasped as soon as he saw.

"Why are there so many?"

Minhyun smiles sadly as he traced along the angry marks on his arms.

"Must be from yesterday. Didn't notice it hasn't healed yet."

"Yesterday? Someone had hurt you yesterday too?"

"A group of middle aged men almost forced their way onto me. It's a relief they were kinda drunk. I was able to escape."

Jaejoong could hear the pain in Minhyun's voice and he feels it, he knows it first hand how scary it can be to have someone force their way into you. Because that is how every meeting he had with businessmen ends up. He looks up to the younger gazing at his eyes which looks as empty as his own.

"You don't deserve this." Jaejoong whispers.

Minhyun blushes (again, well who wouldn't, it's his ultimate idol in front of him staring at him intently) and looks down at his bruised hand being held and treated by the older.

"At times like those I felt the most grateful for your presence." Minhyun confesses, which confused Jaejoong.

"Why?" The idol asks, staring at the waiter in front of him with so much curiosity.

"Your songs, your voice, everything about you just makes me forget them for a moment. And it feels good. I feel so happy. You make me happy even though my life is as shitty as this."

Jaejoong was left speechless. The younger's words had overwhelmed him, different emotions running through his heart and mind. Minhyun looks up, the most beautiful smile Jaejoong ever saw painting the handsome face of the waiter.

"Thank you. For being you."

Never had Jaejoong imagined that he would, one day, be proud that he is an idol.

A long, comfortable silence followed.

Too stunned to concentrate, he had not noticed the younger slipping his hands away from Jaejoong's.

"I'll get going now, I shouldn't bother you too much. Going through all these trouble for me is way too much already."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jaejoong looks up at the already standing waiter in front of him. He stood up as well, half of his mind still in cloud nine.

"You'll go back to work?" Jaejoong asks.

"Yeah, still have 2 more hours to render." Minhyun scratches his head. "Thank you again."

Jaejoong stares at the smiling face of the younger, knowing the state of the workplace, he decides that he won't allow this boy to go back to that kind of work.

"Go change and take your things. I'm bringing you home."

The younger stares at him, confused.

"But I have to go back to work."

"I'll talk to them. I won't let you go back there."

"But-"

"Please."

~

Bargaining Minhyun out was easy. And Jaejoong thinks that it is another advantage of him being an idol. He is just worried that they may think that Minhyun is his boytoy or some sort since he's asking to pull him out at midnight. But then again, he is already thinking of ways to ensure that Minhyun is never going back to that hellhole of a bar again.

As to why he's been too protective and too concerned to this kid all so suddenly knowing the fact that they just met that day was beyond Jaejoong's understanding. It's just that his heart yearns him to do so. It's weird.

Clad in an oversized flannel, white tee, and jeans, Minhyun runs over to where Jaejoong is, sitting in the hood of his car, loosening the buttons of his navy blue dress shirt.

"I can go home by myself Jaejoong-ssi. There's no need for this I've bothered you way too much." The younger says apologetically.

"No it's okay. I like talking to you and I'm going home too anyway. Hop in."

The idol could see the waiter's face light up with the compliment, making him chuckle lightly as he made his way to the driver's seat.

~

"I like your singing voice."

The drive was silent, the awkwardness floating in the air (since they were practically two strangers who just met an hour ago), only the faint sound of radio to be heard. Jaejoong occasionally glanced at the boy beside him, who was either looking out of the window or playing with his nails.

Then he remembers what instance occured that resulted to this young fine lad sitting beside him in his car.

Minhyun turned his head towards the older, face all sorts if amused.

"It's my first time hearing that."

The idol frowned.

"Seriously? Are they deaf or what?"

The waiter chuckled.

"Stop being so generous with the compliments, I might get used to it."

Jaejoong looked at the younger incredously.

"I'm being serious. It was the reason I was peeking into the karaoke room in the first place. Your voice is angelic."

A bitter laugh escaped the younger's lips.

"I also dreamed to be a singer like you. But several failed auditions and mockery made me realize that it wasn't for me."

"Mockery?"

"Casting managers, my friends, even my family told me I won't succeed. They all laughed at me when I sing."

Jaejoong chuckled at the familiarity of the situation.

"Same." The idol stated simply.

"Yeah. When I came across your story the fire in me ignited." The waiter chuckles at the absurdity of his own statement. But to Jaejoong, the statement struck a really good idea in his head.

"Why don't you try auditioning in our company?"

Minhyun stares at the idol as if he grew some horns.

"You should try! I know how they cast and I know you'll make it. The management is kinda crap but it's negotiable." Jaejoong urges.

As if the fate and the heavens aren't in Jaejoong's side for tonight, they arrive at Minhyun's house. It looks pretty decent, it reminded Jaejoong of his childhood home and it kind of astound the idol at how similar him and Minhyun are. Except the fact that Jaejoong debuted at 18 and Minhyun...

How old is he anyway?

A slightly uncomfortable silence echoed inside Jaejoong's car. The idol is staring at the waiter who looks like he is thinking deeply.

"The answer could wait, well if you allow me to wait." Jaejoong breaks the silence, trying to speak as softly as he could. He did not want to pressure the boy. If anything, he just wanted the boy to do whatever that would make him happy unlike Jaejoong who gave up his childhood for a dream he pursued out of greediness.

"Would that mean we will meet again?" Minhyun asked with so much hestitation and Jaejoong finds it cute, especially when the younger muttered "ah gosh I sound creepy" while hiding his face in his palms.

"I would be more than glad to meet you again and again."

Picking a small business card and a pen from his small man purse, Jaejoong scribbles his personal number.

"Here. Call me anytime. And by the way, how old are you?"

Minhyun takes the card as if it's something fragile.

"I'm 22."

Oh gosh he's so young. Jaejoong thought.

"I need to go now, Jaejoong-ssi. It's a great honor to be with you all night. Please take care on your way home." Minhyun then turns to open the car door.

"Oh wait!" Jaejoong suddenly yelps much to the surprise of the other who whipped his head around.

"Yes?"

"What's your full name, Minhyun-ah?"

Jaejoong realized that it's the first time he had said the younger's name the entire night, and it made him realize how beautiful it sounds and feels. He sees a hint of pink color the cheeks of the waiter.

 

"Hwang Minhyun."

 

~

As Jaejoong drove back to his apartment, he realized that being an idol wasn't too bad at all.

 

 _Since it led him to Hwang Minhyun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last year and then left it untouched since. Hope my fellow Cassie x LOVE friends like this! ❤️
> 
> And I just want to say I'm sorry for not replying to your comments... I appreciate all of you and I read y'all every now and then to motivate me. Just that working on a night shift drains the shit out of me ㅠㅠ I'll try my best to reply and update regularly from now on!
> 
> Love y'all! ♥️


	12. The Man Who Knows

Aron sighs for the umpteenth time tonight, trying to hide his frustration as he sipped from his cocktail and avoids eyeing their crying friend.

"Just what... what's wrong with me... why does he keep on doing this to me..." Minhyun continues to wail his heart out, eyes already puffy red from too much crying.

"You allow him to do so, that's what's wrong with you dumbass." Minki snorts to which Dongho answers with a glare.

"Don't make him cry even more!" Dongho warns as he tries his best to calm the hysterical man beside him, caressing Minhyun's back.

"I was just giving him a chance! Everybody deserves a chance!" Minhyun exclaims, the alcohol in his system obviously messing up with the usually calm and composed man.

"Dongho deserves a chance too- ouch!"

"Shut up Minki." Dongho hisses.

"Can't believe Seongwoo did it again." The ever so reliable Jonghyun comes to Dongho's rescue and the bulkier man sighs in relief at the fact that Minhyun didn't hear Minki.

"You're still surprised? I'd be more surprised if he didn't fuck with Daniel next week." Aron rolls his eyes.

It's had been a weekly ritual for the five men to meet up and drink together ever since Minhyun and Seongwoo reached their first year together as a couple. It started as a regular boys night out until it became a weekly counselling for Minhyun and his failing relationship due to Seongwoo cheating on him constantly with Daniel and Minhyun giving his boyfriend countless chances so that he wouldn't leave him. Their session mainly consists of a distressed Minhyun, a vexed Aron, an even more vexed Minki, Jonghyun being the voice of reason, and Dongho, who's just... quiet and stoic and lenient.

"I can't even break up with him... love him too much... love him so much... love him..." Minhyun's garbled and intoxicated words did not go unheard from all of them and the three simultaneously turned their heads towards Dongho.

Dongho who's eyes remain blank the entire time now displayed a fair amount of pain he's feeling.

The session ended like how it always ended, Minhyun barely walking with Dongho's support and the rest remaining sober (Dongho never drinked anyway) as they separate ways.

Aron approached Dongho who's fastening Minhyun's seatbelt on his car.

"Dongho. Until when are you going to do this?"

The query isn't something surprising anymore, Minki and Jonghyun had asked the same question, even he himself asked the same question.

And like the other times, he still doesn't know the answer.

"I don't know."

Aron sighs.

"We his friends are frustrated to hell and beyond. But it's manageable. It's different for you. Just until when do you intend to make yourself go through this same shit?"

Aron felt it in his heart that the way Dongho looked right now was the saddest he ever looked in his entire life.

"I really don't know. Maybe when he realizes his worth, that he is more than how his bastard of a boyfriend treats him. Or maybe when he magically falls in love with me." Dongho lets out a bitter chuckle.

"But for now, I'm fine like this. I'll be fine like this."


End file.
